BIJOUX
by DreamGirl16
Summary: Tras haber sido secuestrada y vendida, Marinette se encuentra ahora en la capital del Imperio Miraculous como esclava, donde la familia real reside. Adrien, el príncipe heredero, se niega a desposar a alguna mujer pues no se siente realmente atraído por ellas, hasta que un día se encuentra con una bella doncella enmascarada. Él se enamoró de ella. Ella quiere regresar a su hogar.
1. Prólogo

**~PRÓLOGO~**

 _Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tengo quince años de edad. Solía vivir en una pequeña aldea cercana al mar con mi madre y mi padre, ganándonos la vida gracias a la panadería familiar. Éramos felices, nuestra relación con el resto del pueblo era buena, vivíamos en paz._

 _Hasta que ellos llegaron._

* * *

–¡Marinette! Vamos, cariño, el sol ya ha salido y el trabajo en la panadería no puede esperar –habló la señora Cheng desde las escaleras que llevaban al pequeño cuarto de Marinette.

–Ya voy, mamá –la chica de cabello azabache se levantó con pereza de la cama. Amaba a sus padres y ayudarlos en la panadería, sin embargo anhelaba desde hace años ser costurera. Toda la ropa que llevaban ella y su familia era diseñada y elaborada por la misma Marinette, incluso a veces hacía los vestidos de algunos conocidos, así ganaba algunas monedas extra para su familia. Imaginaba los hermosos vestidos que podría hacer si tuviera acceso a telas preciosas. Por desgracia, si bien su familia tenía una posición económica decente, no podían darse el lujo de poseer telas tan caras, por lo que tenía que conformarse con la vida que llevaba actualmente y las telas baratas que usaba para hacer sus ropas.

De una pequeña pila de ropa limpia tomó su vestido favorito y comenzó a vestirse; un simple pero bello vestido rosa pálido descansaba ahora sobre su menudo cuerpo. Miró su reflejo en un pequeño y sucio espejo que tenía junto a su cama y se arregló su larga cabellera en un moño descuidado con su ya tradicional cinta roja.

Cuando entró a la panadería de su familia se dio cuenta que de nuevo sus padres la dejaron dormir demasiado. Marinette no era una persona muy madrugadora, por más que lo intentara, pero eso no evitaba que todos los días quisiera ayudar a sus padres con la preparación de los primeros panes del día y la apertura de la panadería.

Después de haber acomodado unos panes en los estantes vio a su papá entrar a la panadería con una bandeja llena de panes recién salidos del horno y a su mamá con una gran canasta.

–Cariño, ve y entrega estos panes a la familia Barbot –dijo su madre mientras le daba la canasta a Marinette.– Quizás tengas suerte y te encuentres con el joven Theo.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó Marinette ruborizada.

–Vamos, Mari, la familia Barbot es de una posición económica mucho mejor que la nuestra, que su hijo quiera pretenderte te da una gran oportunidad de tener una mejor vida a la que llevas ahorita, hija –el señor Dupain abrazó a su hija mientras la encaminaba hacia la puerta de la pequeña panadería.

–Papá, estoy bien así, no necesito tener un pretendiente. –orgullosa levantó el mentón y le dio una sonrisa a sus padres.

–Marinette, cariño, ya no eres una niña, pronto estarás en edad de casarte y entre más tiempo esperes menos posibilidades tendrás de hacerlo –la señora Cheng tomó el rostro de su hija entre las manos.– Nosotros no estaremos contigo toda la vida, mi niña, algún día partiremos de este mundo.

–Lo sé mamá, pero... –exclamó rápidamente la chica.

–Marinette, mírame a los ojos –habló con una voz más firme la pequeña mujer.– Queremos partir sabiendo que estás en buenas manos y que alguien te cuida como te lo mereces. No te pedimos que lo aceptes así de la nada, pero dale una oportunidad, Theo es un buen muchacho. –conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas, suspiró la mujer mayor.– Ahora ve y entrega lo que te pedimos, después hablaremos de esto.

–Sí, mamá –susurró mientras se daba la vuelta con una cara entristecida. No podía demostrar tristeza ante sus padres, por lo que con su mayor esfuerzo puso la mejor sonrisa y dio media vuelta nuevamente.– Nos vemos más tarde. –les dio un abrazo a cada uno y salió de la panadería.

 _Jamás pensé que no volvería a abrazarlos otra vez…  
_  
Las calles comenzaron a llenarse de personas poco a poco, jóvenes y ancianos buscando abastecerse de recursos para sus hogares. Dio una mirada hacia la posición del sol y con prisa comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia la casa de la familia Barbot. Tenía que darse prisa, era más tarde de lo que creyó en un principio. Luego tendría oportunidad de mirar el paisaje.

* * *

 _Por fin_ , pensó Marinette al ver a lo lejos la casa de los Barbot; era una enorme construcción en la cima de una montaña, llena de vida. A diferencia de la suya, un pequeño y opaco lugar, pero sin faltar el calor de una amorosa familia.

Los Barbot eran la familia más adinerada del pueblo y sus alrededores. La casa Barbot siempre cautivó a Marinette, tantos lujos que ella jamás podría siquiera soñar, por mucho tiempo pensó que no podría haber mayor riqueza que esta.

Sin embargo, durante sus constantes viajes al hogar de los Barbot escuchó a más de uno hablar sobre el Gran Palacio Bijoux, donde solo pocos tenían la dicha de entrar, el palacio más grande del mundo y hogar de la familia Agreste, los soberanos del Imperio Miraculous, el más poderoso que haya existido. Marinette no sabía mucho sobre este imperio, ni el porqué era el imperio más fuerte, solo conocía sobre la nobleza de la familia Tsurugi, la familia que gobernaba su pequeño reino. **[1]** Pero eso no le impedía soñar que vivir ahí sería el paraíso. _Cuantos tipos de telas y colores habrá en lugares así_ pensó. No, Marinette no soñaba con joyas y riquezas, ella se la pasaba imaginando las salas de costura en todos los palacios.

Al llegar a la casa, se dirigió a la puerta para la servidumbre, como lo hacía cada día, llevando pan fresco, y esperó a que llegaran a recogerlo. Cuando se comenzó a sentir desesperada, vio venir hacia ella un rostro conocido, quien sonriendo tomó la cesta y se la dio a una de las muchachas que venían con ella.

–Muchas gracias, Marinette, en un momento las muchachas te darán el dinero. –Alice, la joven muchacha que la recibió en la casa Barbot, se había criado junto a Marinette, casi como hermanas; era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, y cuando llegó a la edad de casarse, su padre, un hombre que enviudó joven, a la más mínima oportunidad le dejó en claro que cuando llegara a una edad o se casaba o se iba de su casa. Fue así como decidió entrar a la casa de los Barbot como criada para evadirlo. Era una mujer bella, de cabello castaño dorado, ojos almendrados y un físico muy atractivo, Marinette la envidiaba un poco, Alice era realmente bella, y los años no parecían llegar a ella. Fácilmente podía llevarse al altar a cualquiera de los jóvenes solteros del pueblo, incluso a Theo, quien para desgracia de la azabache puso sus ojos en ella y no en alguien más.

Marinette miró hacia todas direcciones en busca de alguna otra persona que las pudiera escuchar, al ver que no había nadie a los alrededores, se acercó a Alice y le susurró.

–Alice, necesito un favor.

–¿Qué sucede, Mari? –la castaña se acercó a la azabache, quien inmediatamente la jaló hacia un lugar más apartado.

–Necesito que investigues si alguna familia necesita muchacha para la servidumbre, no puedo permanecer más tiempo en mi casa. –habló desesperada la pelinegra. Alice, adivinando el porqué de su pedido, pues ella había pasado por lo mismo, aceptó que le informaría si había algún puesto disponible del que ella supiera.

Luego de darle las gracias a Alice por el favor y recibir el dinero, se encaminó hacia casa. Antes de salir de la residencia, oyó a alguien llamándola a lo lejos. Suspiró fuerte y con pesar se dio la vuelta.

–¿Se le ofrece algo, Señor Theo? –cuestionó la azabache haciendo una leve reverencia ante su presencia.

–Señorita Marinette –jadeó el joven. Al ver a la chica de sus sueños pasear por el jardín de su hogar, Theo salió corriendo en su búsqueda, esperando poder hablar con ella, puesto que la joven siempre lo evadía cada que podía.– ¿Tiene alguna prisa, señorita? Parece querer salir de aquí con prisa.

–Nada de eso, Señor, simplemente mis padres me esperan para ayudarles en nuestra panadería. Como usted sabe, de eso se mantiene mi familia y no podemos permitirnos perder ni un solo cliente –enfocando su mirada siempre en el suelo y sin siquiera pensar en alzar la mirada a la suya. Marinette quería salir rápidamente de ahí. Si Theo hablaba sobre el cortejo, no tendría escapatoria. _Debo irme ya_ se dijo a sí misma–. Señor, por favor, mis padres me necesitan. Si me disculpa me gustaría volver a mi casa.

–Permítame acompañarla, señorita Dupain-Cheng, no es seguro para una joven como usted andar sola por el pueblo –sin decir una palabra más, el joven moreno salió de la propiedad y se encaminó hacia el pueblo.

Evitando acercarse demasiado a Theo, Marinette mantuvo su distancia. Theo era un buen muchacho. Dado que sus padres surtían diariamente pan a su familia, era inevitable que ellos se encontraran algún día. Theo cayó enamorado de la chica de ojos celestes desde el primer momento en que la vio cinco años atrás.

Marinette por su parte pese a que los años pasaban y se acercaba a la edad del matrimonio, no pensaba en pretendientes y mucho menos en formar una familia. Ella tenía sueños, ambiciones, y no permitiría que un matrimonio lo impidiese.

Si bien el camino del pueblo a la casa Barbot era muy bonita, el camino de regreso era hermoso. Con una gran vista de las costas del pueblo y el azul del mar, barcos acercándose a la costa.

Barcos.

Esos barcos eran extraños, nunca los había visto en su vida. _Y ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho._

–Señor Theo –algo andaba mal, y Marinette lo sabía. Algo dentro de ella le decía que esos barcos significaban peligro. Con una voz temblorosa señalo hacia el horizonte.– Esos barcos –su mano le temblaba, y su acompañante lo notó de inmediato, haciendo que se pusiera instintivamente alerta.– De donde… ¿De dónde son esos barcos, señor? –El joven Theo miró hacia donde su mano señalaba temblorosa y fue cuando también lo notó. Esos barcos no eran pesqueros. Entendiendo rápidamente el peligro que significaban, tomó la mano de la azabache y corrió hacia la viviendo nuevamente; allá estarían seguros.

Pero Marinette no pensaba en lo mismo. Sabía que esos barcos iban hacia el pueblo, y allí estaban sus padres. Soltó bruscamente la mano de Theo y velozmente corrió hacia el pueblo. Si se apuraba podría llegar antes que las personas en los barcos y salvar así a sus padres. Escuchó a lo lejos al hombre gritar su nombre, más sin embargo no se podía permitir perder el tiempo en distracciones, sus padres eran primero.

* * *

Las campanas del pueblo sonaban fuertemente cuando llegó. Al parecer no fue la única persona que notó esos barcos extraños y la alarma ya se había dado. Por todos lados veía a las personas correr de un lado a otro; mercaderes guardando su mercancía; familias yendo a buscar refugio; gritos por todas partes. El pueblo era un caos.

Marinette corrió a través del pueblo, esquivando personas y, para su molestia, empujando a otras en el proceso. Sabía que todos tenían prisa, pero la desesperación por sus padres le impedía pensar en los demás.

Tras infinitos minutos por fin pudo ver la panadería de sus padres a lo lejos. Desesperada corrió hacia allá ansiosa de ver que sus padres estaban bien. Podía ver que sus padres habían hecho caso a la alarma y la panadería se encontraba cerrada. Esperaba que la escucharan en la entrada.

Frente a la puerta comenzó a golpearla, esperando que sus padres la pudieran escuchar por encima de los gritos del pueblo que poco a poco iban cesando. Antes de recibir una respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, sintió que unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura y la jalaban hacia otro lugar.

Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo esto parecía ser en vano. Intentó gritar e inmediatamente su boca fue tapada con la mano de su secuestrador, y por más que lo intentaba no podía quitársela de encima. Claramente la persona que la sostenía era mucho más fuerte que ella, aunque no mucho más grande. En un último intento decidió morder la mano de su atacante, logrando que este la soltase.

Un quejido fue la señal de la azabache para comenzar a correr, no obstante una voz la detuvo.– Señorita, por favor, venga conmigo antes de que esos hombres lleguen al pueblo –fue entonces que dio la vuelta y notó que el hombre era en realidad Theo, quien aparentemente la había seguido desde las montañas cuando ella salió corriendo.

Antes de poder responderle, sin previo aviso una daga fue encajada en la espalda de Theo. Este cayó de rodillas poco después. Detrás de él, no muy lejos, se encontraba un hombre con una vestimenta extraña y una cara de pocos amigos, y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellos.

Se arrodilló junto a Theo, cuya herida ya había dejado una gran mancha de sangre. Sus miradas se encontraron. El mensaje que este le transmitía era claro. _Corre._ Marinette se negaba, no lo iba a dejar tirado a su suerte, después de todo se encontraban ahí por culpa de ella. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y estas caían sobre el rostro de Theo, cuya cabeza se encontraba ahora en las piernas de la chica de ojos azules.

Bruscamente fue tomada del suelo por el hombre que había lanzado la daga a Theo. El hombre, mucho más grande y fuerte que ella la puso sobre su hombro y se la llevó como si fuese un saco de papas. Luchar contra él era en vano, pero eso no la detuvo de intentarlo. El cuerpo inmóvil de Theo tirado en el suelo cada vez se volvía más pequeño y sus lágrimas aumentaban. Se negaba a aceptar su destino.

* * *

Un golpe la devolvió a la realidad, ya no se encontraban en el pueblo sino en un barco. Fue arrojada a un lugar oscuro, donde podía escuchar llantos de otras mujeres.

–¡Cállense todas! –Vociferó el hombre que la tomó de su hogar.– Si no se callan no comerán hasta mañana. –dicho esto el hombre las dejó solas en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Despierta…_

Dolor. Cansancio. ¿Qué había pasado?

 _Oye, levántate…_

Sus padres… Theo…

 _Señorita…_

Murmullos, era todo lo que podía procesar su cabeza en ese momento _._

Frío. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y obligó a sus ojos a abrirse de golpe.

–Vaya, por fin despiertas. Por un momento pensé que estabas muerta. –escuchó una voz a su derecha seguido de una risilla.

–Don… ¿dónde estoy? –estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza y su cuerpo temblaba. Al parecer la habían despertado echándole un balde de agua encima. Estaba completamente desconcertada, entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a su cabeza. El recuerdo de sus padres era cada vez más lejano y temía llegar a olvidarlos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que fue raptada, pero lo sentía como una eternidad.

Una chica de cabello castaño y piel morena se encontraba a su lado con una cubeta en la mano.– Estás en el mercado de esclavos de la ciudad de París, cariño, al igual que todas nosotras. –la morena le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Al mirar a su alrededor Marinette se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en un barco sino en una habitación, mucho más grande a las que Marinette estaba acostumbrada, con aproximadamente otras cincuenta chicas, sino es que más. Algunas de ellas las reconocía del barco, pero la mayoría eran completas extrañas para ella, como la chica a su lado.

De pronto un hombre entró a la habitación y asustó a varias de las chicas en la habitación, incluida ella. Para su horror, el hombre parecía dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella.– Vamos malditas holgazanas, es su turno de salir. –tomó con violencia a varias de las chicas a su alrededor y por un momento la miró a ella, por lo que la azabache avanzó junto a las demás pues temía que por no obedecer le haría algo. Para su sorpresa, el hombre la detuvo-. Tú no, tú estás apartada para las últimas ventas. –con estas palabras el hombre le dio la espalda y se fue detrás de las otras chicas.

Al parecer tampoco se habían llevado a la chica de la cubeta, quien todavía se encontraba a su lado y miraba fijamente la puerta. La morena dio un suspiro y dio la vuelta.– ¡Espera! ¿A qué se refería ese hombre con "para las últimas ventas"? –Marinette puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera. Temía que se lo tomara mal, sin embargo era la única chica en la habitación que estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella. Algunas hablaban con otras, según lo que podía oír, en diferentes idiomas, que era lo que la dividía en este momento de las demás, siendo al parecer la morena la única en hablar su lengua natal.

La castaña se sorprendió, más no se lo tomó a mal, pues al ver la cara asustada de la otra solamente sonrió un poco y se volteó nuevamente.- Sígueme.

Y así ambas chicas se dirigieron a una parte más escondida de la habitación, alejándose lo más posible del resto de las chicas y, en especial, de aquella puerta.– Entonces… ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?

–Verás chica, todas llegamos aquí igual que tú; fuimos alejadas de nuestras familias contra nuestra voluntad –ambas se sentaron en una esquina de la habitación, si es que podían llamarla así y siguieron hablando, o mejor dicho, explicando su situación.– Como te dije antes, este es el mercado de esclavos de París, la capital del Imperio Miraculous, el imperio más poderoso que haya existido…

–Las cosas en este mercado funcionan así; según lo que vi en el tiempo que llevo aquí; la venta de esclavas comienza a las primeras horas de luz del día, que es la hora en que los precios son más bajos, pues es cuando venden a las chicas menos agraciadas que han capturado, pero que igual les dan una buena ganancia. Pocos puestos están abiertos a esa hora, ya que, como dije, los precios no son muy elevados y muchos tienen la idea de que hacer esfuerzos por capturar y mantener a esas chicas no vale la pena. Entre más avanza el día las subastas se vuelven más caras y las chicas más hermosas comienzan a salir.

–¿Y qué pasa cuando pasa la hora de subasta de unas chicas y aun no han comprado a todas? ¿Siguen afuera o...?

–Regresan. Regresan a la habitación. Por suerte hoy no han regresado a ninguna chica, al parecer la "mercancía" que llegó esta vez ha sido del agrado de todos los hombres parisinos y las chicas quedadas de las subastas de días anteriores también han corrido suerte.

–Oh… – _así que somos puestas en exhibición y vendidas como si fuéramos objetos cualesquiera_ , pensó Marinette amargamente. Entonces la mente de la azabache detectó algo raro.– Espera. ¿Cómo es que sabes esto? ¿Acaso eres una…?

–Quedada. Así nos llaman los hombres aquí.

–¿Y qué pasa con ustedes? –el rostro de la morena se ensombreció, entonces Marinette entendió que no debió haber hecho esa pregunta.

A pesar de la incómoda pregunta, ella respondió.– Todo depende del potencial que ellos vean en ti. Si eres una chica hermosa que no ha tenido suerte en unos días, ellos te dejan aquí una semana aproximadamente, y si eres afortunada, dos. Pero… –añadió esto sin siquiera ver su cara, pues la siguiente pregunta que haría era obvia.– Pasado este tiempo te dejan en tabernas, donde vivirás tus años dorados al servicio de hombres que te pagarán por atenderlos ya sea por un rato mientras beben o para pasar la noche con ellos.

–Es increíble… –¿ese era el destino de aquellas que no eran compradas? ¿Ser separada de tu familia, vendida y encima tener que estar al servicio de hombres ebrios para poder sobrevivir?– ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú aquí?

–Cinco días –la mirada de su rostro reflejaba distintas emociones: dolor, tristeza, furia, pero sobre todo, miedo. Miedo a ser enviada a una taberna, a ser convertida en el juguete, en la distracción, la diversión de un hombre que ella no conocía solo por unas cuantas monedas.

–¿Existe alguna forma de salir de esos lugares? –¿la había? Marinette no lo sabía. Cada que alguien en el pueblo hablaba de estos lugares que abundaban en pueblos más grandes siempre pensaba mal de las mujeres que se prestaban a trabajar en lugares así. En este momento ella se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho y pensado sobre ellas, cuando seguramente ellas hayan sido abandonadas ahí a su suerte luego de haber sido rechazadas en los mercados de esclavos. Quizás, solo quizás, esta era la forma en que la vida le pagaba por haber sido así.

–La hay, puedes irte luego de un tiempo si pagas una cantidad por tu libertad. Claro, ten en cuenta que todos tus ahorros se irán comprando tu libertad y a las pocas semanas volverás o andarás mendigando en las calles por un pedazo de pan.

–¿No hay… alguna otra forma de salir de ahí?

–La hay. Una en un millón de chicas logra que un hombre la saque de ahí y se case con ella. No hay que ilusionarse en realidad, nadie por aquí querría casarse con una mujer con la que seguramente ya ha estado medio pueblo.

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando durante un rato, viendo como el hombre continuaba regresando y llevándose grupos de chicas que jamás volverían a ver. Ninguna de ellas había sido llamada aun y era un alivio ambas, pues ya se habían encariñado una con la otra.

Viendo la habitación ahora, casi totalmente vacía, Marinette se dio cuenta de que era bastante grande en realidad, y los muros se encontraban en muy buen estado, por lo que pudo adivinar que estaban en uno de los mejores negocios de comercio de esclavos de Paris. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? No lo sabía.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, solo quedaban ellas y otras siete chicas; eran el último grupo aparentemente. Eran las esclavas más caras, las más hermosas que el lugar podía ofrecer. Rio para sí misma, horas de hablar con Alya, la chica morena, le hicieron olvidar las preocupaciones y los miedos.

Aun así Alya le dio unas últimas palabras de aliento antes de cruzar la puerta.– No te preocupes chica, eres la esclava más hermosa que ha pisado este lugar, lo peor que te puede pasar es que termines siendo llevada como obsequio al Palacio Bijoux o a alguno de los hombres más importantes del reino. –¿Tenía razón su amiga? El miedo de ser una quedada invadía su mente, más no se lo decía por temor a ofenderla al ser ella una de ese grupo.

Realmente se sorprendió cuando su amiga no fue llevada por el hombre antes, pues ella suponía que entre más tiempo llevara ahí menor era su valor en ventas, estaba equivocada, y eso la alegró mucho. Alya era realmente bella, su cuerpo con pronunciadas curvas lo hacía evidente incluso por encima de los harapos que llevaban ambas ahora. Ella por su parte tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño; con curvas, sí, pero estas no eran tan grandes como las de su amiga. Ni poniéndose el más hermoso vestido que tenía podía opacar el cuerpo de su amiga aunque esta llevase un costal de papas por vestimenta.

Su vestido… ¿cuál habrá sido el destino del mayor orgullo que ella creó? Recordaba haber llevado puesto el vestido cuando fue secuestrada. Luego de haber estado un rato en el barco, un hombre llegó con varias telas y la obligó a ella y a otras cuantas muchachas a desnudarse vergonzosamente y ponerse esas ropas. No volvió a verlo otra vez.

–Detente –el hombre le habló por segunda vez en el día.– Tú quédate aquí hasta que yo te llame.

Del otro lado de la puerta las cosas eran mucho más ruidosas, se oían las voces de muchos hombres no tan lejos también tratando de atraer gente a sus propios puestos.

Marinette estaba aterrorizada. Nunca imaginó llegar a esto; jamás pensó que algún día estaría en ese lugar, un mercado de esclavos, siendo vendida como una de las mejores ofertas.  
 _Vendida._

Esperó un rato detrás de la puerta. Podía ir a varios hombres ofreciendo dinero por las mujeres que el hombre iba anunciando, pero nunca escuchó que anunciara a Alya.

Alguien abrió la puerta y se asomó un joven de aproximadamente veinte años.– Señorita, ya es momento de que salga. –el muchacho, mucho más amable que el otro hombre, la acompañó hasta una cortina a unos cinco metros, la cual le impedía ver para el otro lado, aunque ella suponía que del otro lado deberían de estar las otras chicas, si aun había alguna claro, y el hombre.

La voz del horrible hombre comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, anunciándola.– En esta ocasión señores, nuestros hombres han traído una verdadera joya a nuestro mercado, un diamante puro. –el muchacho a sus espaldas le dio un pequeño empujón para que cruzara la cortina. Inmediatamente el hombre la tomó del brazo con una mano y con la otra violentamente la obligó a levantar la cara.– He aquí a esta bella joven traída de tierras lejanas. –inmediatamente los hombres que aun se encontraban ahí comenzaron a preguntar por su precio, hombres adinerados, al parecer, pues las ropas que vestían eran mucho más finas que las del hombre a su lado o el muchacho del otro lado de la cortina.

–Quinientas monedas de oro. –vociferó el hombre a su lado. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes luego de aquel anuncio. Más de uno le reclamó al hombre que era demasiado dinero para una esclava, a lo que el hombre se defendió diciendo que no encontraría una mujer más bella que ella en el mundo.

El silencio se hizo presente y ningún hombre se atrevió a aceptar el precio. El pánico comenzaba a invadirla, temía ser una quedada. Miró a Alya, quien estaba cabizbaja a su lado; era la única de las chicas que no había sido vendida y Marinette sintió dolor por ella. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie quisiera a una belleza como ella?

–La compro. –se escuchó una voz entre la multitud. Inmediatamente los hombres alrededor de este comenzaron a alejarse dejándolo a la vista del vendedor, si podía llamarlo así.

Cuando los hombres se habían alejado del camino de aquel que habló, Marinette lo pudo ver bien. Un hombre joven, moreno y alto con vestimenta fina se acercaba hacia ellos con paso seguro seguido de algunos otros hombres, quienes dedujo eran sus guardias. El joven le hizo la seña a unos de sus hombres, quienes inmediatamente sacaron varias bolsas de dinero y se las entregaron al hombre de arriba, quien inmediatamente la lanzó cual basura ante ellos, y de no ser por el caballero, habría caído.

La tomó del rostro y la examinó por unos segundos, como si buscase algún defecto en ella para retirar su oferta.- Y también a la morena –inmediatamente uno de los hombres tomó una bolsa de oro más y se la dio al hombre.

–¿Está seguro de que a esa también, señor? Puedo conseguirle una mucho mejor si lo desea. Hay muchas mejores que… –El joven levantó la mano en señal de que guardara silencio, y le dijo que si no aceptaba el trato le regresara la bolsa de oro que había dado por ella, por lo que simplemente el otro ya no respondió.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando ambas chicas se encontraban en un carruaje camino al palacio Bijoux, según les comentó el hombre. Ahora, escoltadas por un grupo de soldados y el mismísimo hombre moreno, se dirigían presentables y bien vestidas.

No habían podido darse un baño desde que llegaron al marcado ni podían quitarse esos harapos que les dieron por vestimenta, pues ya no tenían nada más. Para su suerte, el hombre las había llevado a una enorme vivienda, para que se prepararan y estuvieran más presentables. En el lugar se encontraron con algunas mujeres que las ayudaron a bañarse y las arreglaron. Claro, no sin antes pasar… un chequeo algo incómodo por la que pensó era la médica de la casa, quien se disculpó con ellas diciendo que era obligatorio revisarlas para verificar que fueran vírgenes.

Alya, para su sorpresa, no entendía nada de lo que las mujeres decían, parecía que el idioma estaba fuera de su cabeza, por lo que Marinette tenía que traducirle al momento lo que decían. En ese momento estaba más que agradecida con su padre por haberle enseñado su lengua materna. Esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por su comprador, quien le dio el visto bueno a su habilidad y se ganó su completa aprobación. El chico era realmente muy amable, y agradecía que haya sido él y no otro quien la comprara, pues él le inspiraba mucha confianza, a diferencia de los hombres con los que se había topado desde su hogar hasta acá.

 _Su hogar._ Extrañaba a sus padres, el olor a delicioso pan recién horneado y la calidez que le brindaba el amor de su familia. El único recuerdo que tenía de su hogar era la cinta para el cabello rojiza que había llevado puesta aquel día. Su madre se la había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños; si bien era un trozo de tela muy pequeño, la tela de la cinta era fina y el color realmente hermoso, por lo que sabía que su madre había gastado meses de ahorros para darle ese insignificante trozo de tela.

–Es una cinta muy linda, Mari. –su compañera habló desde la oscuridad. El interior del carruaje solo recibía del exterior la tenue luz de la luna en pequeños momentos, por lo que la azabache se sorprendió de que Alya alcanzara a ver la cinta.

–Fue el último regalo de mi madre, y ahora el único que tengo de mi hogar. Es muy valiosa para mí. –el interior del carruaje cada vez se iluminaba más, por lo que ambas chicas decidieron asomarse por la ventana del carruaje y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban por llegar. Con un nervioso suspiro volvió a sentarse en el asiento y miró el listón en sus manos, con una mirada determinada lo apretó en su mano. Este listón representaba su hogar, a sus padres, su pueblo… y a ella.

 _Soy Marinette… Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hija de Tom Dupain y de Sabine Cheng. Vengo de una humilde familia panadera en un pequeño pueblo cercano a la costa del mar._

 _Soy Marinette, una simple pueblerina que ahora se encuentra camino al palacio más importante del mundo, el Palacio Bijoux. Muchos desearían estar en mi lugar, yo con gusto se los daría. Lo único que me importa es mi familia, desearía poder volver con ellos, sin importar dejar todos estos lujos atrás._

 _Soy Marinette, y juro por mi vida que cueste lo que cueste regresaré a mi hogar._

* * *

 **[1]** Como muchos ya sabrán, Tsurugi es efectivamente el apelligo de ¡KAGAMI! Y pues nop, ella no aparecerá en un futuro cercano, sino que ocupaba el apellido de una chica de familia importante que no fuera Chloe y Kagami fue la elegida.

* * *

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :DDD**

 **Pues, bienvenido seas lector o lectora a esta historia sobre Miraculous, yo soy DreamGirl16 :) Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic en mucho tiempo y el primero que hago de Miraculous, por lo que aun no estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho bien con el prólogo.**

 **Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia está parcialmente basada en el imperio otomano (principalmente el harén) pero con toques europeos. Podría decirse que es una fusión o algo por el estilo, pues los títulos serán una mezcla de ambos tanto dentro como fuera del palacio. El título del monarca no será Sultán, sino Rey, y las mujeres no usarán el velo como en el imperio ya que, como dije, es una mezcla de ambas culturas y no quiero entrar tanto en las creencias islámicas pues podrían causar problemas con la mezcla de ideas europeas al pasar de la historia, por lo que, como indica arriba, más que nada de allá tomo el Harén, con algunas modificaciones, por supuesto.**

 **La época en la que ambiento esto es alrededor del siglo XVI y principios del XVII, principal razón por la que decidí hacer esto, pues tomé como referencia la época conocida como el sultanato de las mujeres (sí amigos, las novelas turcas sobre los sultanes me embobaron xD)**

 **Todavía tengo algunas dudas sobre la historia. La que más me importa ahora es si pongo a los Kwamiis como personas o los dejo como lo que son, ¿ustedes que opinan? Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto :)**

 **Tengo más dudas, pero para no inundar las notas al final las publicaré en mi página de Facebook recién creada (no taaaan reciente, pero no tiene ni un like :'c), cuyo link se encuentra en mi biografía :D También he dejado un poco de información ahí sobre mi como una pequeña introducción de momento, por lo que pueden pasar por ahí cuando gusten ;)**

 **Por cierto, tenía planeado hacerle una portada al fanfic antes de publicarla, pero como decidí adelantar la publicación del prólogo (razón en mi biografía :D), pues, no tiene portada así que les dejo una screenshot de Marinette en clase por mientras xD**

 **Espero leernos pronto :D**


	2. ¡Feliz 14 de Febrero!

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

A lo lejos, junto a su madre, se encontraba una joven doncella de cabellera negra y tez pálida, con un antifaz de plata cubriendo su rostro.

En ese momento la chica fijó su mirada en él y sucedió; azules se encontraron con esmeraldas, el hechizo que cayó sobre él fue instantáneo: se enamoró.

Sin embargo la reacción de ella no fue la misma, pues pese a que volteó la mirada casi instantáneamente, su rostro no mostró nerviosismo como él esperaba, sino indiferencia.

Su madre por otra parte al verlo llegar se alegró e inmediatamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba él.

La muchacha, quien al parecer era la dama de compañía de su madre, ahora se encontraba a poco más de un metro de él. Sabía que por respeto ella no debía alzar la mirada, no obstante, deseaba completamente lo contrario; quería volver a mirar esos ojos azules como el cielo. Estaba acostumbrado a que por su posición como príncipe heredero muchas de las mujeres jóvenes hacían de todo para llamar su atención, desde hijas de hombres importantes, hasta esclavas del harén. La chica azabache por otro lado mostraba una indiferencia que realmente lo impresionaba. ¿Quién era esa chica? No lo sabía.

En ese momento rió para sus adentros. Indiferente o no, él estaba enamorado.

* * *

 **¡Felíz 14 de febrero! :)**

 **Sé que ya es tarde para decir eso, aunque para mí lo sigue siendo, para muchos de ustedes seguramente ya no.**

 **Aún así, quise dejarles este pequeñísimo fragmento para celebrarlo ya que no pude tenerles el capítulo completo antes ya que no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho esta semana ya que estoy en exámenes.**

 **Este fragmento no aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, ya que como leyeron, Marinette ya tiene un puesto, por así decirlo, en el palacio, cuando el prólogo se quedó en su llegada al lugar. La razón de esto es que para celebrar como se debía la fecha les di este pequeño escrito que sí hace una pequeña referencia al 14 de febrero/San Valentín o como sea que le digan ustedes.**

 **Tengo duda de que nombre darle a la mamá de Adrien, si tienen sugerencias me gustaría leerlos.**

 **A las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus reviews les agradezco y les digo que ya tienen un pequeño lugar en mi corazón :)**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	3. Capítulo 1

**~Capítulo 1~**

Los pasillos del palacio parecían ser interminables; daban vueltas y vueltas y no parecían llegar a ningún lugar todavía. Alya y ella iban detrás de una mujer alta y delgada, quien las había recibido en la entrada del palacio amablemente.

Cuando comenzaba a creer que los pasillos no tendrían fin nunca, dieron la vuelta una vez más, y por fin se encontró con un pasillo más ancho que guiaba nuevamente a más pasillos y, afortunadamente también a una gran puerta, la cual cruzaron. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellas y en ese momento Marinette miró a su alrededor; por toda la enorme habitación, que parecía más una sala de estar, se encontraban decenas de mujeres mirándola a ella y a su amiga morena. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes entre las demás chicas, algunas de las cuales las miraban con burla y disgusto.

La mujer que las había acompañado al parecer también notó esto.– Silencio muchachas, estas chicas son ahora sus compañeras, trátenlas bien. –las miradas sin embargo no parecían querer desaparecer, incluso parecía que esto habían incrementado. Aquella mujer regresó por la gran puerta por la que habían entrado, y las dejó solas en esa jaula de oro con aquellas mujeres que parecían querer comérselas vivas.

* * *

En el otro lado del palacio, la Reina Agreste caminaba hacia la habitación de su hijo, Adrien Agreste.

El guardia de la puerta, al verla, dio la ya acostumbrada presentación al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta para que entrara –¡Atención! Su alteza la Reina Emilie Agreste. –del otro lado de la puerta, recostado en uno de los muebles en la habitación, su hijo Adrien leía un libro y parecía ignorar su presencia… intencionalmente.

Al ver la actitud de su hijo con ella, la reina pidió a los sirvientes que se encontraban presentes que se retirara, dejándolos solo a ellos dos en la habitación, aunque para su hijo fuera como si ella también se hubiera ido.

La Reina suspiró con pesar, sabía cuál era la razón de que su hijo actuara así, pero también sabía que eso había sido inevitable. –Adrien, cariño… –Nada. El príncipe seguía sin querer reaccionar a su presencia, no obstante, ella no se rendiría tan fácil. Se acercó a su hijo y se sentó junto a él. Ante esto, él pareció dar un pequeño movimiento, lo cual tomó como algo bueno, por lo que decidió continuar. Pero cuando su hijo la miró, se dio cuenta de que la situación era peor de lo que pensó en un principio. Los ojos de su hijo estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. El dolor en su mirada era evidente; su hijo estaba sufriendo demasiado.

–Adrien, ya han pasado casi dos meses… debes salir de tu habitación y regresar a tu vida de nuevo. Eres el príncipe de la corona ahora, el futuro del imperio está en ti hijo, debes…

–¿Debo qué? ¿Estar feliz de que ya no haya nadie entre el trono y yo? ¿De qué mi hermano haya sido ejecutado por causas injustas? –cuando su madre no respondió, el enojo en sus ojos creció.– ¿Eso es lo que quieres, madre? –El silencio de su madre no hacía más que enfadar aun más a Adrien.– Mi hermano murió por tu culpa. Nunca te lo perdonaré.

Sin decir nada más, Adrien salió de la habitación.

* * *

Los días en el palacio pasaban rápido. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. El tiempo que llevaba ahí Marinette ya no lo podía recordar, pero las caras de sus padres eran cada día más borrosas en su memoria, ¿podría ella estarlos olvidando? ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo ya?

–Marinette –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era la señorita Caline, una joven mujer pelirroja, aquella que las había recibido a ella y a su amiga cuando llegaron al palacio tiempo atrás.– Necesito que me acompañes a llevar unas cosas a la habitación de la reina. –lo que oía parecía ser irreal, su rostro lo reflejaba claramente.

–¿L-la reina? ¿La madre del príncipe heredero?

–¿Existe otra reina en este imperio, Marinette?

La diversión en la cara de Caline era evidente. Caline le tomaba cariño a todas las muchachas que llegaban al harén del imperio, pero había algo en Marinette que le hizo tomar mayor aprecio a la niña azabache.– No, señorita Caline.

Con el paso del tiempo viviendo en el palacio, Marinette había aprendido a memorizar poco a poco los caminos que ella necesitaba tomar más a menudo, por lo que ya casi no se perdía en los pasillos, y cuando lo hacía podía regresar a su camino después de dar un par de vueltas. Sin embargo, el camino que tomaban ahora era distinto, nunca había recorrido estos pasillos. Era evidente el porqué, pues estos pasillos conducían a las habitaciones de las personas más importantes en este palacio, en este caso, a la habitación de la reina.

Habían ido con el sastre para que les entregara un vestido que había pedido la reina, el cual parecía ser muy pesado para el gusto de Marinette. Antes de dar un paso más, Caline puso una mano frente a la azabache, haciendo que esta se detuviera. "Espera" le dijo. La pelirroja se paró frente a una gran puerta custodiada por un par de guardias, con un decorado demasiado extravagante; estaban frente a la habitación de la reina. Dio suaves golpes en la puerta, ante lo cual poco después recibieron como respuesta un "adelante". Haciéndole una señal de que la siguiera, la señorita Caline abrió las puertas y entró. Si el exterior le había parecido extravagante, el interior lo era millones de veces más.

Cautivada por la enorme habitación, olvidó por un momento en presencia de _quien_ estaban. No fue hasta que vio a una mujer alta y elegante frente a ella que lo recordó. Con solo verla Marinette supo frente a quien estaba, así que hizo una reverencia torpemente, tratando de no tirar el paquete en sus manos. Ante esto recibió como respuesta una delicada risa por parte de la reina, quien en vez de ofenderse y despreciarla por su torpeza parecía divertirse, de un buen modo.

De las bocas de las demás esclavas había escuchado sobre la reina Emilie; sobre su belleza, su elegancia y su gran bondad, pero ninguna palabra podía describir lo que tenía frente a ella. La reina Emilie era la mujer más bella que Marinette podía imaginar.

Junto a ella notó que había otras doncellas, pero los ojos de Marinette se posaron en una chica de cabellera azabache, quien pese a ser hermosa cargaba en su rostro una gran tristeza, no sonreía y tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo sin mostrar signos de querer levantar la vista. Debido a esto y pese a ser notablemente joven, parecía cargar con el dolor de mil años. ¿Quién sería esa mujer?

Una figura frente a ella la regresó a la realidad. Una chica de cabello rojo llameante no mucho mayor que ella le hizo señas de que le entregara lo que tenía en sus manos. Marinette gustosa se lo entregó, ya no aguantaba cargar esa cosa, sus brazos le dolían y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de relajación cuando su cuerpo se liberó del peso. La chica llevó el vestido envuelto hasta un mueble, donde lo dejó suavemente y se enderezó nuevamente viendo a la reina, esperando la aprobación de esta para tomar el vestido.

Sin embargo la reina no parecía notar esto, pues miraba fijamente a Marinette, quien comenzó a temer haber hecho algo mal. –¿Cuál es tu nombre, señorita?

–Marinette, majestad. –la reina Emilie había notado que la chica de ojos azules destacaba entre las demás desde que la vio por primera vez, no solo por su belleza, sino que veía en ella nobleza pura, ingenuidad y muchas otras cosas, entre ellas torpeza. En su cabeza podía recordar quien tenía esas características; su hijo Adrien, o al menos antes de la muerte de su hermano mayor el príncipe Félix.

Asintiendo, Emilie les dio una seña a Marinette y a la señorita Caline para que se retiraran.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Marinette había regresado a la habitación de la reina junto a la señorita Caline, y con el tiempo había recibido la aprobación de la reina Emilie, por lo que en las últimas visitas que hizo a la reina ya no requería del acompañamiento de Caline. Se había ganado el aprecio de la reina y ahora estaba siendo educada por la misma y se convertiría en una de las damas de compañía de la reina, al menos eso le habían dicho las otras chicas al servicio de la mujer.

En ese tiempo la azabache descubrió varias cosas, como que la reina tenía un hijo llamado Adrien, quien no era mucho mayor que ella. También descubrió que el nombre de la triste chica que vio en su primera visita era Bridgette y que la razón de su depresión era la muerte del príncipe Félix. Bridgette venía de una adinerada familia del reino y estaba comprometida con Félix, antes de que este fuera ejecutado por órdenes de su padre, el rey Gabriel Agreste.

Félix, a diferencia del príncipe Adrien, quien era hijo de la reina Emilie, esposa legal del rey, era nacido de una de las esclavas del harén, quien planeaba asesinar a Gabriel para que su hijo subiera al trono. La mujer llevaba años esperando a que su hijo fuera mayor y llevar a cabo su plan, pero la traición se reveló y no mucho tiempo después la mujer fue ejecutada. El príncipe Félix perdió la alegría a causa de la muerte de su madre, guardando un gran rencor a su padre. El chico se volvió frío y distante con todos, incluso con su hermano menor, quien lo quería mucho y sufrió cuando este lo comenzó a hacer a un lado.

–¿Marinette?... ¿Marinette? –una voz suave y lejana comenzaba a sonar en su cabeza.– ¡Marinette!

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –frente a ella un par de grandes ojos azules la miraban con irritación. Tikki, una de las damas de compañía de la reina Emilie, ella sabía de la torpeza de la chica y la facilidad con la que se desconectaba de la realidad, pero la frecuencia de estos comenzaba a irritarla. Ambas estaban camino a la habitación de la reina.

–Marinette, te he dicho muchas veces que te concentres, si algo sale mal seré yo la que…–

–Sí, sí, será a ti a quien la señorita Mendeleiev regañe porque te puso a cargo de las esclavas al servicio de la reina Emilie –Tikki lo había repetido tantas veces que ya podía decirlo de memoria.– Ya lo sé Tikki, pero no puedo evitarlo.

–Pues deberías Marinette, ambas pagaremos por tu error si pasa algo. No creo que quieras ser azotada, ¿verdad? –se detuvieron frente a la ya familiar puerta de la habitación real y Marinette atrajo a su pecho con fuerza los materiales de dibujo que traía consigo. Tikki tenía razón, si bien la reina no las castigaría si el error pasara frente a sus ojos, mientras este fuera mínimo, si llegase a pasar frente a alguien más la señorita Mendeleiev no dudaría en castigarlas.

Ambas cruzaron la habitación de la reina hasta llegar a la puerta que dirigía a la enorme terraza en donde se encontraba la reina Emilie. Antes de que Marinette pudiera cruzar la puerta Tikki la detuvo, haciéndole señas de que primero ella entraría para consultar a la reina si aceptaba su presencia. La azabache sabía que para la reina esto no era necesario, pues la había llamado por algo, pero para Tikki esto seguía siendo importante, lo cual le parecía un poco irritante y divertido a la vez. Si bien a simple vista ella y Tikki no parecían llevarse bien, en el fondo ambas se tenían un poco de cariño. Esperó hasta que Tikki regresó haciéndole un ademán de que podía pasar, siguiéndola hasta donde estaba la reina nuevamente acompañada de la señorita Bridgette, quien no parecía haber cambiado mucho su actitud triste y distante desde la última vez que la vio.

–Acércate Marinette –en ese momento dos grandes ojos azules la miraron con rapidez para volver a esconderse nuevamente poco después, regresando a su estado depresivo.

La azabache permaneció al lado de la reina Emilie mientras esta seguía en compañía de Bridgette. Ya que esto no parecía tener un pronto fin, Marinette disfrutó de la vista que tenía desde la terraza e inspirada por el paisaje tomó un trozo de carbón de sus materiales y en un trozo de pergamino comenzó a trazar, perdiéndose nuevamente en su mundo.

* * *

–¿Marinette? ¿Marinette? –Tikki miraba desesperada a la azabache, quien permanecía completamente concentrada en algo que parecía estar dibujando detrás de todos los materiales que cargaba consigo. Hace un momento la señorita Bridgette se había retirado y la reina Emilie había llamado a Marinette, quien hizo caso omiso a la reina. Había temido que Marinette llegara a esto, la facilidad con que su mente se iba de este mundo era increíble, y aunque sabía que la chica no lo hacía intencionalmente, no podía evitar reprenderla cuando esto intervenía con los deberes que tenían que cumplir.

Cumpliéndose los temores que tenía, la reina se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la joven quien seguía concentrada en lo que Tikki pensó que era un dibujo. Era el fin, la reina iba a matarlas a ambas.

–¿Marinette? –con voz suave y posando una de sus delicadas manos frente a Marinette sobre el pergamino para que esta notara su presencia la reina parecía todo menos enojada. Por el contrario, cuando esta se sobresaltó al ver a la reina frente a ella solo le sonrió a la azabache, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó penosamente por no haber notado que la señorita Bridgette las había dejado y la reina la había estado llamando. –¿Qué haces Marinette?

Rápida y torpemente Marinette trató de darle vuelta a todo lo que tenía en sus brazos, haciendo que muchos de estos cayeran al suelo, entre ellos el pergamino que había estado utilizando, quedando a la vista de la reina lo que había estado dibujando.

–Lo siento Majestad. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –sin perder tiempo Marinette se agachó para recoger lo que ahora estaba en el piso, sin embargo para su sorpresa una mano se posó frente a sus ojos y tomó su dibujo, que era más bien un vestido.

Emilie impresionada por la belleza de la pieza volvió su mirada a Marinette quien ahora estaba de pie con el resto de los materiales abrazándolos junto a su pecho y mirando hacia abajo.

–Marinette, levanta la cara –el tono de su voz no parecía el que solía usar normalmente, sino uno más estricto pero sin llegar a lo severo. Con temor la azabache levantó la mirada, viendo para su sorpresa los ojos amables que ya conocía y una dulce sonrisa. Murmurando un casi inaudible "Majestad" volvió a bajar su mirada, pero la reina la obligó a levantar la mirada nuevamente levantando suavemente su mentón con una de sus manos. –¿Te gustaría ser costurera?

* * *

 **Okey, sé que no es el mejor final para un capítulo pero si continuaba el capítulo se me haría difícil cortar en una escena coherente y que no pareciera forzado. Además de que alguien no aguantaba que no lo subiera todavía (América sé que estás leyendo esto y sí, esto es para ti ¬n¬)**

 **En fin, una disculpa por el mes y medio que dejé entre un capítulo y otro, pero estaba estancada y no me terminaba de gustar como hacer el encuentro de Bridgette con Marinette (yo solo les quiero traer basura de la buena a mis fanfics c:). Sé que es un capítulo algo corto comparado con el prólogo pero prometo recompensarlo tratando de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Se darán cuenta de que ya no fue necesario buscarle un nombre a la madre de Adrien porque ya se nos dio el nombre de Emilie, aun así les doy las gracias a los que me sugirieron nombres para ella. También notarán que los kwamiis al final los hice humanos, esto más que nada porque sentí necesaria su presencia en la vida de los personajes y mantenerlos como secretos a la larga me traería trabas, pero eso no quita que los miraculous mantendrán un poco de magia.**

 **¿Qué opinan de Félix? ¿Tienen curiosidad de su historia y por qué murió? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones en los comentarios, son ustedes los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo cuando los leo. :)**

 **Por cierto casi lo olvidaba, el título de la historia será cambiado a "Bijoux" cuando vuelva a actualizar la historia con el capítulo 2, solo les dejo el aviso para que no se extrañen o no reconozcan la historia. De igual forma sigo tratando de hacer una portada que me guste, pero aun no puedo :(**


	4. Capítulo 2

**~Capítulo 2~**

Dando vuelta y vuelta entre pasillos, Marinette vio algo que quizás habría sido mejor no ver. En uno de los pasillos menos concurridos vio a una chica demasiado cerca de un guardia, haciendo algo que estaba segura de que estaba prohibido en las normas del harén.

Avergonzada completamente y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia siguió su camino hasta la sala principal de las esclavas, donde seguramente se encontraba Alya, o tal vez la habían mandado a hacer alguna tarea, de igual forma debía ir hacia allá. A pesar del tiempo, hasta el momento ella era su única amiga dentro del lugar, ya que no solía pasar mucho tiempo con el resto de las chicas. No asistía junto a las demás a clases, pues muchas de las cosas ya las sabía y lo que no le era enseñado por la reina o una de sus doncellas, y esa era una educación mucho mayor a la que las esclavas comúnmente solían recibir.

Aliviándose de llegar por fin a la sala principal cruzó la puerta y buscó con la mirada a su amiga, encontrándola rápidamente con otras dos chicas que se encontraban de espaldas a ella. La primera, una chica rubia, de estatura baja y contextura robusta, con un vestido blanco con una cinta azul por debajo del pecho, como el resto de las chicas de menor rango en el harén. Junto a ella otra chica igualmente bajita y rubia, pero de una contextura mucho más delgada y con un vestido igualmente sencillo pero de un color rosa palo. Y finalmente Alya, quien al verla entrar rápidamente le hizo señas de que se acerque con ellas. Un poco dudosa, la azabache fue con ellas y para su sorpresa fue bien recibida por ambas chicas, de nombre Mylene y Rose respectivamente.

No tardaron mucho en entablar una buena amistad entre todas, platicando animadamente entre ellas y sin odiar a Marinette por la estima que la reina le tenía. Contrario a eso parecían sumamente emocionadas y le hacían animadas preguntas sobre cómo era juntarse con la realeza y como se sentía de poder cumplir su sueño, pues les contó que sería aprendiz de sastre próximamente.

Su plática se vio interrumpida por el estruendo de la puerta de la sala cerrándose detrás de una chica alta y de cabello largo de color castaño rojizo. Para sorpresa de la azabache era la misma chica que vio besuqueándose con un guardia en los pasillos, y sin poder detener su curiosidad pregunto a Rose y a Mylene quien era ella.

–Es Lila Rossi, viene de Italia y le encanta que todos tengan su atención sobre ella, es astuta y orgullosa. –dijo Mylene.– No lleva aquí mucho más que nosotras pero ha logrado avanzar rápidamente de rango y se rumorea que puede llegar a ascender a favorita y ser llevada al príncipe.

–¿Favorita? –preguntó dudosa.

–Las esclavas mejor educadas, talentosas y hermosas en el harén. –contestó esta vez Rose.

–Al ser tan bellas suelen ser mandadas a entretener nada inocentemente a los jóvenes príncipes antes de que estos se casen e incluso después si estos no están satisfechos con sus esposas. –respondió esta vez Alya, recibiendo miradas de sorpresa del resto.– ¿Qué?

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Marinette nuevamente, siendo acompañada por el asentimiento de sus otras dos amigas.

–No todo aquí es obedecer y limpiar ¿sabes? Los chismes mueven este lugar, cariño, el harén está lleno de ellos y es mi deber conocerlos todos para informar a las ignorantes de ellos como ustedes. –esto último lo dijo haciéndoles un guiño a sus amigas.

–Entonces, ¿esa chica Lila va a… ya sabes… hacer _eso_ con el… príncipe Adrien? –Marinette preguntó con un gran sonrojo a sus amigas. No acostumbraba hablar de esas cosas con alguien más, pues sus padres le enseñaron que esos temas se guardaban para el matrimonio, sin embargo la posibilidad de que esa chica, quien no le daba buena espina estuviera tan cerca del hijo de la reina Emilie, -quien pensaba que tenía una personalidad parecida a la de su madre- la hizo horrorizarse.

–No te preocupes Mari, lo más cerca que esa chica ha estado y estará del príncipe es para limpiar su habitación. –dijo Alya, añadiendo luego.– Es lo que me han dicho.

Las cuatro comenzaron a reir ante el último comentario, atrayendo la atención de varias chicas a su alrededor, entre ellas Lila, quien fijó su mirada en Marinette de una manera poco amigable, haciendo pensar a Marinette que tal vez se dio cuenta de su presencia en los pasillos.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez por la presencia de la señorita Caline, quien las mandó a todas a cenar, ordenándoles irse a dormir luego de haber terminado.

* * *

Los días siguientes Marinette la pasó en sus ratos libres junto a sus nuevas amigas, a veces no juntas, pues algunas eran mandadas a realizar labores o a estudiar, todo eso en diferentes momentos del día, por lo que rara vez se encontraban todas juntas aparte de las horas de comida.

En ese momento la azabache salía de su reciente nuevo trabajo como aprendiz de sastre, emocionada por todas las puertas que se le estaban abriendo y el gran sueño que por fin comenzaba a cumplir. Seguramente sus padres estarían tan felices por ella al ver que finalmente cumplía su sueño y que no sufría en su nueva vida. En ese instante su ánimo ensombreció ante el recuerdo. ¿La extrañarían todavía sus padres? ¿Habrán sufrido mucho con su pérdida? Perdida entre sus pensamientos no notó la presencia que se acercaba.

–Hey tú. –una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, a lo que Marinette volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Lila Rossi, quien se acercaba a paso lento, por lo que la azabache retrocedió de manera instintiva.– ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? –añadió en tono burlón.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Escuché que aquí se encontraba la favorita de la reina Emilie. Creí que sería alguien más… sorprendente, no una campesina cualquiera, no sé que clase de talento ve la reina en ti. –esto último lo dijo a solo unos centímetros de ella.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –armándose de valor Marinette alzó la mirada y la miró con furia, no dejándose intimidar, ganándose solamente una risa de la otra chica, quien se acercó al oído de esta.

–Aléjate.

–¿Qué?

–Aléjate del príncipe, no te quiero cerca de él o de su madre.

–¿Y quién crees que eres tú para decirme que hacer? ¿La novia del príncipe o qué? –quizás estaba jugando con su suerte provocando más a la chica, pero lo único que podía hacer era distraerla e implorar que a alguien se le ocurriera pasar por ese pasillo en ese momento. Ni siquiera conocía al príncipe ni sabía el porqué Lila la traía contra ella.

La castaña esta vez se rió de forma más fuerte y mucho más enojada, tomando a Marinette de un brazo con facilidad al ser más alta y fuerte que la azabache.

–Definitivamente tengo más posibilidades que tú de serlo.

–¿Qué te hace creer que el príncipe se fijaría en una chica fácil como tú que se besuquea con todo hombre que se le ponga en frente?

Esta vez el comentario de Marinette dio en el blanco haciendo que la furia de Lila se desatara por completo, de manera que Lila reaccionó rápidamente. Tomando un porta velas de metal que se encontraba cerca, en un movimiento veloz golpeó en la cabeza a la chica más pequeña, haciendo que esta cayera al piso de manera instantánea.

Marinette no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, todo le daba vueltas además de que un terrible dolor en la cabeza le hacía cada vez más difícil mantenerse consciente. Lo único que pudo percibir antes de sucumbir fueron el sonido de pisadas y una voz gritando:

–¡Lila!

* * *

 **¡Capítulo nuevo! :D Ya sé que es muy corto e incluso pensaba juntarlo con el capítulo 3 para que fuera más largo pero ya había prometido a alguien que lo subiría. El tercer capítulo ya está escrito, sólo falta desarrollarlo un poco y editarlo, posiblemente ya publicado para este viernes o sábado, espero tener lista para entonces la portada. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta el título ya no es "Esclava" sino que fue cambiado a "Bijoux" como avisé en el anterior capítulo. A partir de aquí los capítulos serán regulares y habrá dos cada semana publicados el lunes y viernes a menos que avise antes que no lo haré. :)**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews! :D**


End file.
